prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadowneko
Crazy User User "ThatWhiteGuy321" is trying to delete pages. I can't restore the page titled "Dark Pretty Cure 5". Please help!MalaysianDragon 06:01, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :A note to neko: I went ahead and blocked that guy before he could continue the rampage. Thanks MalaysianDragon for helping to restore the pages!! CureMisa 08:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) The guy who does Pritticurr has done Vandalism on Jokers page in the history Section. Do you want me to delete what he wrote?CureSmile 09:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I restored most of it(joker's page). Why are we attracting vandals lately? I went a whole year without idiots like this and now they just keep coming out of the woodwork. Shadowneko 09:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::The Pretty Cure franchise is getting very popular, having the most number of episodes for magical girls and increasing cures, I'm not suprised that this become vandal's target. (Though I never seen other wikis with that many vandals) MalaysianDragon 10:14, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I suspect its just the same dude over and over again. That "Pritticurr" guy. Though I think he's not as bad as this "ThatWhiteGuy321" who went around removing all content from pages. Let's hope they don't come back! CureMisa 10:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Who knows I just had to revert another page and do another ban on someone who had a username of "NoCheese". I've started banning this stuff for six months now in hopes that is enough time to make whoever it is forget the vandalism quest of theirs. Shadowneko 12:37, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking they might be just jerks who doesn't like this kind of anime. 14:45, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Wikia Contributer :I just banned "AWholeLottaCheese", probably the same guy. He created about 3 nonsense pages before I got him, I've tagged them as candidates for deletion already... CureMisa 00:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Glad to help! Alright, I will hand out the 6-month ban if I see him around next time. I'm just worried that we'll end up blocking away a good user who just happens to share his IP address.. Oh well, let's hope he stops soon, anyways, most of us here are vigilant about these things and can easily revert the spam he does, so he's just fighting a losing battle here. ;) CureMisa 01:19, April 12, 2012 (UTC) since you delete Cure Happy profile, what is her real name? If you are not knowing then you are not fitting as the admin of Preety Cure! Cculber007 :Hoshizora Miyuki? Honestly you should sign in when you leave me a message unless you're one of those vandals I banned. Shadowneko 09:42, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Question About Linking I don't fully understand how linking works. In some pages when there's a word that has a page, it links to the page every time you see that word. On other pages it's only links the first time the word appears. Which is the right way to do it? PockyPrincess 07:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Greetings. I am Cranberry, co-administrator of prettycure.org. I stumbled upon your Pretty Cure wiki while browsing Precure things on Google and have been looking through it. I am glad to see that Pretty Cure fans are still taking an interest in the series and keeping it's spirit alive outside of Japan. Prettycure.org went down a couple years ago due to hosting problems, and has been down ever since. While I am hopeful that the site can be restored, a lot of Precure fans have been displaced with the demise of the site and there hasn't been much of to fill the void and give information to people about this wonderful series. Perhaps a wiki is just what is needed to give Honoka & Nagisa a second wind. I may be able to assist with the editing of some of the articles. I fancy myself a writer, and I can help fix up the grammar and flow of some of the articles. Assistant Administrator of prettycure.org 21:42, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Cranberry What? When I'm writing a comment, my nickname is showing : (im G4y 13:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC)CurePikachuim G4y 13:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC)), saying I'm G4y, but I'm not. Can you fix that please? im G4y 13:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC)CurePikachuim G4y 13:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC) It must be set in your custom signature to say that. To change it, log into your account, then hover the mouse over the little arrow beside your name in the top right corner of the window and choose "My Preferences". You can change your custom signature there. Cranberry Assistant Administrator of prettycure.org 15:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes you can help me there are like one or two pages I just want to add some video clips to base on the attacks those pages are for Rainbow healing and Heartcatch Orchestra pages. I’m not sure of anyone has unlocked those pages yet but al I want to do it just add either some videos or photos nothing more. I can understand why some pages are locked of vandalism is the case this not the only wikia site I have an account to. Can you. Hey, can you take down the english dub voices on the profile boxes on the Yes!5 Cure's? I would do it myself, i just don't know how.Cure passion 22:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! no one can't even edit Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Siren or Shirabe Ako pages because they are in protection. Jess0312 23:27, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I've been meaning to ask.. There seems to be 2 tags for minor charas here on this wikia, "Minor Characters" and "Minor characters" (the second has a small c instead of a capital C). Just wondering if its possible that we just pick one and delete the other? Would that be alot of work? CureMisa 13:32, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Deleting a page There is this page called "Freshman" which has nothing in it and is not really related to Pretty Cure. I don't know how to delete it so can you delete that page for me? Thanks! MalaysianDragon 16:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I can't seem to find that page again. It must have somehow "disappeared". But if I find it again I'll be sure to mark it for deletion. MalaysianDragon 01:56, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I need YOUR Help again!!! Where can I find a better website to watch Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes ALL SUBBED? I already checked other Watch Anime Online websites but they're unsubbed. I already went to animehere.com it had both subbed and unsubbed episodes. RFyle11 11:07, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm new and i did a paragraph before i Became a user. When i became a user, i was 2 people. A contributer and a cure______ and I'm angry at this so how can i put 2 into 1?